


Vinsmoke Serenade

by Eternal_Fantasy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Declaration of Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inspired by Music, M/M, Songfic, Vinsmoke twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fantasy/pseuds/Eternal_Fantasy
Summary: Headcanon: Ichiji non riesce ad esprimere le proprie emozioni, neppure un sentimento profondo e intenso come l'amore che prova per Niji, e quindi affida i suoi sentimenti alla musica di una canzone.





	1. Destiny - Taiyou no Hana

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima songfic non poteva non essere dedicata a Ichiji e Niji Vinsmoke, un pairing che semplicemente adoro (sebbene sia l’unica a shipparli, e continuerò a farlo orgogliosamente). L’idea mi si è annidata nella mente fin dai tempi della mia fanfiction “Episodi forse senza senso della vita da liceale di Sanji Vinsmoke” ed è diventata un headcanon: che Ichiji non riesca ad esprimere le proprie emozioni e quindi affidi i suoi sentimenti alla musica. Per mesi mi sono chiesta quale brano potesse esprimere questi due complicati e adorabili (almeno nella mia testa) gemellini incestuosi, ma quando ho sentito “Destiny-Taiyou no Hana” di Shimatani Hitomi (bellissima opening di “Black Jack 21”) ho pensato “è questa!” ed è nata la songfic. La traduzione in italiano dall’inglese è mia, quindi chi parla il giapponese mi scusi gli eventuali errori ;-) Metto il link perché consiglio vivamente l’ascolto durante la lettura ^_=

[ Destiny - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ta8dfVX7JvE) [ I fiori del sole ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ta8dfVX7JvE)

_ Nella mente... Io desideravo _

_ Di trovare... per tutto quel tempo _

_ Lo splendore... che è l'amore _

_ Per credere... la verità _

__

Da quanto tempo questo sentimento domina la mia mente? Nel sonno, nella veglia; tutto ciò a cui riesco a pensare ha immancabilmente te come protagonista. È una realtà talmente basilare, le fondamenta della mia stessa anima, un nucleo profondo che è sempre stato e sempre sarà. Finalmente sono riuscito ad ammetterlo con me stesso: oltre i preconcetti, oltre il muro che mi è stato imposto tra ciò che è giusto e sbagliato. Lo splendore di questa consapevolezza mi ha quasi abbagliato. Dal momento della nostra nascita, l’istante in cui abbiamo emesso il primo vagito, quasi contemporaneamente: Niji, da quell’istante, io ti ho amato. Da sempre, questa è la verità.

_ Anche se la vita è piena di dolori, nessuno sarà mai veramente solo _

_ quando _ _ guardo in alto verso il cielo mentre prego _

_ mi _ _ sento come se potessi vedere il tuo caro sorriso _

_ anche _ _ se lotto attraverso una foresta di dubbi _

_ i _ _ miei sentimenti dureranno per tutta l'eternità _

__

La nostra vita non è mai stata semplice come potrebbe apparire dall’esterno; figli privilegiati di un padre esigente, costretti a un’educazione severa e marziale che ci ha separati dal resto del mondo; superiori, irraggiungibili: isolati. Abbiamo avuto solo noi stessi e l’un l’altro. A me è sempre bastato. Avere te rappresenta tutto per me. Non m’importa di combattere infinite guerre, non m’interessa diventare il re del mondo, mi basta poter voltare lo sguardo e vederti sorridere. Non ho mai creduto in dio, non ho mai pregato neppure alla morte di nostra madre. Ma ogni notte, prima di chiudere gli occhi e addormentarmi al dolce suono del tuo respiro, nel mio cuore prego che al risveglio tu sia ancora al mio fianco. Per l’eternità.

_ Più che mille "ti amo" io vorrei che tu fossi qui _

_ nessuno _ _ può prendere il tuo posto _

_ il _ _ tuo sorriso sarà la luce che mi guida verso il domani _

_ e _ _ verso il sole nel cielo... _

__

Dovrei dirtelo, Niji? Rivelarti questo segreto che non è mai stato tale? Tu sai quanto ti amo. Sai che non posso fare a meno della tua presenza. Ogni mio gesto, ogni mia parola, sono colmi di te. Nessun altro è più importante. Lo sai. Sai che non voglio nessun altro come voglio te, non accetterei nessun altro neppure se tu me lo chiedessi. Perché fin dall’infanzia sono stato forgiato per diventare una macchina di distruzione fatta di fuoco e acciaio, e l’amore che provo per te è l’unica cosa che riesce a farmi sentire umano. Nel nostro mondo di spietate battaglie e fredda ambizione, la tua energia intensa ed elettrica è l’unica cosa che mi sembra veramente viva, e mi fa andare avanti giorno dopo giorno. Sei tu la mia speranza.

_ Amore... anche se siamo separati _

_ Orgoglio... io credo _

_ che _ _ nel tempo in cui siamo stati insieme noi siamo stati uniti, legati da un filo _

_ anche _ _ in notti oscure e giorni tempestosi tu eri l'unica cosa che fosse reale _

__

Nulla può dividerci, anche nelle rare occasioni in cui siamo separati. Noi due siamo uniti, legati dal filo del destino che ci ha reso una cosa sola. Questo è un dato di fatto indiscutibile, una certezza di cui sei consapevole anche tu: perché quando durante la notte ti svegli, ti accoccoli contro di me stringendomi forte la mano; perché ogni volta che scoppia un temporale mi conduci a danzare con te sotto la pioggia, al suono dei tuoi amati fulmini che illuminano il cielo. Questo amore è vero. È l’unica cosa reale.

_ Ora io aprirò la porta di questa paura _

_ sono _ _ sicuro che c'è una scintilla di speranza nei miei occhi _

__

Ho deciso, mio adorato. So che tu sei al di là di questa porta, so che mi aspetti con la tua abituale impazienza, ma non immagini ancora ciò che sto per dirti. Forse non servirà neppure che io parli. Mi conosci così bene che capirai ciò che ho nel cuore solo guardando i miei gelidi occhi color ghiaccio, che adesso ardono d’amore per te. 

_ Più che mille canzoni d'amore preferirei avere solo il tuo calore _

_ ogni _ _ volta che ho provato dolore ho trovato una tenerezza _

_ che _ _ si è trasformata di nuovo in amore _

_ una _ _ splendente promessa nel mio cuore... _

__

Non ti chiedo una risposta, non voglio che ricambi la mia dichiarazione. Mi basta che continui a starmi accanto come hai sempre fatto, per riscaldare la mia anima fredda e desolata con la tua segreta dolcezza, l’unica cosa capace di alimentare la fiamma della vita nel mio petto. Qualunque forma d’amore tu possa darmi, io l’accetterò come il più prezioso dei doni, e continuerò a vivere per poter restare per sempre insieme a te.

_ Se i fiori del sole fioriranno nel mio cuore _

_ allora _ _ sono sicuro che un giorno realizzerò il mio desiderio _

__

Se invece tu realizzassi il miracolo che il mio cuore desidera più di ogni altra cosa, allora il nostro amore sarà come il sole, luminoso e splendente oltre ogni descrizione, che farà fiorire la mia anima come un giardino d’estate eterna.

_ Più che mille "ti amo" io voglio che tu sia qui _

_ nessuno _ _ può prendere il tuo posto _

_ il _ _ tuo sorriso sarà la luce che mi guida verso il domani _

_ e _ _ verso il sole nel cielo... _


	2. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non potevo fermarmi; non senza mostrare la reazione di Niji. Semplicemente non riuscivo anche in questo caso a trovare la canzone giusta. Poi riascoltando a random un po’ di musica, delle parole colgono il mio orecchio e BOOM, trovata! I pensieri di Niji sulle note di Miracle degli Shinedown!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altro mio personale headcanon: Niji indossa costantemente gli occhiali scuri perché i suoi occhi sono fotosensibili, ovvero la luce intensa gli dà molto fastidio

[Miracle \- Shinedown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6oIbcr4IgM)

_ Say _ _ it once _

_ Tell _ _ me  twice _

_ Are you certain I'm alright? _

_ Just a sign to remind me _

_ Tomorrow's _ _ worth the fight _

L’hai detto davvero. Ripetimelo. Ancora. Non sono sicuro di aver sentito bene, anche se so di aver capito benissimo prima ancora che tu aprissi bocca. Voglio solo un segno che tutto questo sta succedendo davvero, che ho ancora un motivo per continuare a combattere per i miei sentimenti; di più, da domani potrò svegliarmi come sempre al tuo fianco, ma con la nuova consapevolezza che il mio amore per te è davvero ricambiato. 

_ Ever _ _ changing _

_ The storyline that keeps me alive _

_ So make a wish and say _

__

Non è mai cambiato nulla tra noi, eppure il nostro rapporto evolve ogni giorno senza che nessuno lo veda; fiducia incondizionata, supporto costante, amore silenzioso: è questo a tenermi in vita, in ogni allenamento massacrante, in ogni guerra che combattiamo, ogni volta che ci ricopriamo di sudore e di sangue che ci laviamo di dosso a vicenda. Tu mi dai tutto ciò che io possa desiderare prima ancora che te lo chieda. E oggi hai esaudito il mio più grande desiderio.

_ Give _ _ me life _

_ Give _ _ me love _

_ Scarlet _ _ angel from above _

_ Not _ _ so  low _

_ Not _ _ so high _

_ Keep _ _ it perfectly disguised _

_ Ever _ _ changing _

_ The storyline that keeps me alive _

_ My Mona Lisa's making me smile _

_ Right before my eyes! _

__

È il tuo amore a darmi la vita, mio angelo scarlatto: sei la benedizione scesa dal cielo che mi è stata donata fin dalla nascita, perché ti ho avuto al mio fianco non appena venuto alla luce. Tu sei luce stessa per me: i miei occhi sempre troppo sensibili vengono facilmente feriti dai raggi del sole, ma la prima volta che li ho aperti tu eri già lì a proteggermi e a riempire completamente la mia vista col tuo amorevole fuoco rosso vivo. Non te ne sei mai andato, non mi hai mai lasciato solo, sei sempre rimasto con me; questa nostra dipendenza reciproca, questa simbiosi perfetta ci è così naturale e spontanea che nessuno si è mai posto dubbi a riguardo; nessuno ha mai sospettato che il nostro amore fosse più che fraterno. Eppure bisognerebbe essere davvero ciechi per non vedere come l’unica cosa che riesca a farmi sorridere (un sorriso vero, non i miei soliti ghigni sprezzanti!) sia l’enigmatico incurvarsi delle tue dolci labbra! Amo quel sorriso misterioso da Monna Lisa che accompagna lo scintillio nei tuoi occhi di ghiaccio, che si ammorbidiscono impercettibilmente solo quando sono posati su di me.

_ Take another look _

_ Take a look around _

_ It's _ _ you and me _

_ It's _ _ here and now _

_ As _ _ you sparkle in the sky _

_ I'll _ _ catch  you while I can _

_ 'Cause all we are _

_ Is _ _ all I am _

__

Vorrei urlarlo in faccia a tutti quelli che non riescono a vedere l’evidenza: “Date un’altra occhiata! Guardatevi bene intorno! Il mondo non è illuminato dal sole, ma dall’amore scintillante di Niji e Ichiji!” ma mi basta stringerti tra le braccia finché potrò, qui e ora: perché tutto ciò che siamo insieme, è ciò che mi rende chi sono.

_ I just want you to see _

_ What _ _ I've always believed _

_ You _ _ are _

_ The miracle in me _

Voglio solo che tu capisca, non solo dalle mie parole ma dal mio corpo, da tutto il mio essere che ti appartiene, la verità che ho sempre voluto dirti: tu sei il mio miracolo.

_ Show me faith _

_ Like you do _

_ I'm _ _ amazed at how you move _

_ Side to side _

_ Front to back _

_ You _ _ know how to make it last _

__

Se c’è un Dio in cui credo, sei tu. Sono blasfemo? Chi se ne frega; è la verità. In te ripongo la mia fede, da sempre. Nel modo in cui procedi costantemente in avanti mostrandomi la strada giusta, eppure camminando sempre al mio fianco; a volte mi piace restare un passo indietro per ammirare la tua schiena dritta e decisa, per poi abbracciarti premendola stretta contro il mio petto. Vorrei non doverti lasciare andare mai. E dal modo in cui appoggi le tue mani sulle mie mentre ti cingono la vita, so che pensi la stessa cosa.

__

_ These _ _ are the  moments _

_ That _ _ you can't pass by _

_ Let's _ _ turn the water to  wine _

_ One _ _ more time _

__

Sono questi i momenti a cui non posso rinunciare, i miracoli quotidiani che mi tengono in vita. E oggi finalmente abbiamo realizzato il miracolo più grande!

__

_ Take another look _

_ Take a look around _

_ It's _ _ you and me _

_ It's _ _ here and now _

_ As _ _ you sparkle in the sky _

_ I'll _ _ catch  you while I can _

_ 'Cause all we are _

_ Is _ _ all I am _

_ I just want you to see _

_ What _ _ I've always believed _

_ You _ _ are _

_ The miracle in me _

_ The miracle in me _

_ You're _ _ the  miracle in me _

 


End file.
